The Summer Of Hell
by ChaffonGal
Summary: SLASH!!! H/D PG for now, by the fourth of fifth chapter, it's R. Draco is in a spot of trouble when he finds himself conveniently in the vicinity of Ron’s humble abode. Oh and you know what makes matters ever worse…err I mean better, the fact that H


Ha ha ha ha ha! You must all feel the wrath of the writings of the ChaffonGal (but you can call me Alyssa () Well, lets see, hmm, this is my little introduction to all of you who haven't read any of my other fics: I am Alyssa. I write the fic. Flames bad. Reviews good. Reviews very good. Alyssa will be happy if she gets reviews. Well, okay, love to everyone!  
  
Summary: Draco is in a spot of trouble when he finds himself conveniently in the vicinity of Ron's humble abode. Oh and you know what makes matters ever worse.err I mean better, the fact that Harry and Hermione just happen to be with Ron at the moment! He he he!!!!  
  
Warnings: Don't eat peanuts when your laughing. Okay, this is a slash fic Draco/Harry. And it is also a hate and tension fiction between Ron and Draco. Oh and Harry and Draco start out hating each other!  
  
Legal thingy-ma-bob: They are J.K.'s not mine!!! Stop accusing me of stealing *bursts into tears*  
  
Spoilers: Ummm I guess for the fourth book. erm, I don't know!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Harry! Ron! Up, up, up!!! Come one!!! Get up!!! We have the entire house to ourselves for a whole week lets not waste a minute! Come on!!" Hermione said pounding on the door of the room that Ron and Harry shared for the summer that Harry was staying with the Weasleys. Well, at the moment it was more like the Weasly. The entire Weasly family except for Ron had gone to see Charlie in Romania. The reason why the three 15 year old's were allowed to stay in the house by themselves for a whole entire week? Mainly Hermione. The Weaslys were going to cancel their trip for a lack of funds, when Hermione had suggested that since they were 15 and you know, were all responsible and stuff, and they could spend more time on their homework at the Burrow, why not let the three of them stay here, and then since Ron wouldn't be going, they'd have enough money to go. It took about a week and a half to convince her, but in the end Mrs. Weasly conceded and the three of them had the house all to themselves.  
  
"Were up, okay? God, keep your knickers on!" Ron yawned getting up and shaking Harry awake.  
  
"Yeah, been awake for hours," Harry, muttered getting up. A few moments later they were dressed showered and ready to greet the day. The trio had just finished breakfast when there came a knock on the door. Ron looked quizzically at Harry and Hermione, who just shrugged and continued to eat. Ron sighed and got up to answer the door. The person knocked again.  
  
"I'm coming, hold your bleedin' horses," Ron said opening the door and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Weasly let me in.. err.please?" Draco Malfoy said from the front porch. He was dressed in wizard robes and was clutching his arm, and his face was contorted as if it were in a lot of pain.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron asked dazed.  
  
"No, it's the Queen of England. Yes! Of course it's me!" Draco snapped. "Now, please let me in!"  
  
"Let you in.*snicker*.. into my house.. *snort*.. Draco Malfoy..HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!" Ron said bent over laughing hysterically. Draco looked taken aback. He was about to say something when another voice cut him off.  
  
"Ron, whose there, either invite them in or shut the door, come on we've..Malfoy?" Harry asked from behind the still laughing Ron, Hermione appeared a moment later a piece of toast in her hand which she dropped upon seeing Draco.  
  
"Potter, Granger," Draco replied nodding his head in each direction.  
  
"He. He. *burst of laughter*. wants us to. *snort*. let him in!" Ron gasped out between fits of laughter. Harry looked at Draco in disbelief and then proceeded to burst out laughing.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Hermione said disbelieving.  
  
"I actually am very serious, so if you will just move aside," Draco said trying to push past Hermione, when Ron shoved Draco and sent him sprawling on the ground.  
  
"OWWWWW! Bloody fucking hell! That bloody hurt you sodding wanker!" Draco yelled clutching his arm, which he had landed on.  
  
"Oh come on you big baby," Ron replied leering down at him.  
  
"My arm was is bloody injured!"  
  
"Oh, what happened? Another rogue Hippogriff?" Ron said his voice dripping with fake sympathy and sarcasm.  
  
"No, more like a failed, err, more of a sabotaged attempt at a Death Mark?" Draco snapped out a Ron, his teeth still gritted together in pain.  
  
"What?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said at the same time. Draco looked up at them and pulled the sleeve of his robe up revealing a nasty raw red burn mark, obviously fresh. It looked as if it was a smeared press on tattoo only worse. The image of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was barely visible. All three of the 15-year-old Gryffindors gasped. Hermione looked at Harry, Harry looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Draco, his face clearly showing no sign of sympathy  
  
"Humph, what's the matter Malfoy, chicken out at the last minute? Sounds like something you would do." Ron sneered out.  
  
"No, Weasly, I did not 'chicken out'. My father held me down while one of his mindless little minions put the Dark Mark on me. I kind of kicked one of them, don't know which, in the stomach and managed to escape. I ran for oh, about 15 miles until I reached here. I recognized the Weasly house right away, and made my way up here, so if you'll please move and let me in, even be so kind as to provide me some medical attention, I'd be eternally grateful," Draco said sounding entirely sarcastic and arrogant.  
  
"Conference," Harry said and the three of them turned their backs to Draco and began to discuss the matter in whispers. Finally the three of them nodded and they turned around.  
  
"Okay, we've decided. We'll let you in and give you food, shelter, and medical attention.if." Harry said.  
  
"If what?" Draco replied cautiously.  
  
"If you say: Harry, Hermione, and Ron, the three Gryffindor Gods, I yield to you. You are truly benevolent and magnanimous beings. I am deeply remorseful for all the wrongs I have done, please grant me your forgiveness." Harry finished smiling. Draco looked aghast and then angry. He muttered something.  
  
"What was that? Didn't catch it," Ron said smugly.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, and Ron, the three Gryffindor Gods, I yield to you. You are truly benevolent and magnanimous beings. I am deeply remorseful for all the wrongs I have done, please grant me your forgiveness." He ground out from between gritted teeth. "Now let me in!"  
  
"Okay, you can come in," Ron said moving from the doorway allowing Draco access, which he quickly took.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? What did you think? Ummm, if you liked it and want another chapter, please review, because if I don't think people like it, then I will probably discontinue it, so please! Review!!!! Well, I gots to be going! Love to everyone!  
  
~Me! ChaffonGal! 


End file.
